Allen's Dark Side & Rhode's Dreams
by Raekah
Summary: Allen's dark side comes out in Rhode's dreams and forces Lenalee, Kinda consensual but could be considered rape xD. Please don't flame, RxR


Old story I dredged up. Please don't flame xD. No LenaleexAllen haters either please. It differs form DGM High School, sorry. D:

* * *

"Allen.."

..Lenalee? Allen thought groggily. Why was she calling him..? Allen blinked, shaking off the sleepiness. What happened?

He jerked awake. He remembered! He was in the ark, and had beaten Tyki Mikk. Shortly after though, Rhode had taken him into her 'alternate dimension' as revenge. Afterwards, he had blacked out. Lenalee, though, needed him. As he pushed to his feet, he felt a piercing pain run through his left arm.

"..AUGH." His eyes smarted from the pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." His head snapped up. He saw.. Himself? As he stared, he saw Lenalee in the corner of his eye, on a bed. His first thought for Lenalee, he ignored the other figure. She was gagged and bound on the bed.

"Lenalee!!" He shouted, pushing forward to reach her but the abrupt pain in his arm stopped him. As he winced, he saw his arm held to the wall, by .. Road's candles?

"Doesn't this situation seem vaguely familiar, Allen Walker?" The voice cut into his senses, and he looked back at the other Allen again.

"What do you want?!" he snarled.

"Is that any way to speak to yourself, Allen? After all, I am you, of course." The other figure looked down at Allen, scorning.

"What..? His mind reeled. What was Road doing? Was this a trick?

"I see you need an explanation. I am the manifestation of your deepest desires and innermost secrets. I am the one that you have never shown anyone, that you refuse to let your friends know.", he jeered, his smile cruel. "Why not call me, Allen?"

Allen looked at him, wide-eyed. This _couldn't_ be him, could it? How could it be? He watched as the other 'him' sat down on the bed besides Lenalee.

"Yes, I know _everything._ This lovely young girl.." He caressed Lenalee's face. And Allen could see that her eyes were full of fear. "You lust after her, don't you..?" He leaned down to softly breathe in her ear, licking it, nibbling. Lenalee whimpered, although from pleasure or from fear was unknown.

"No.." Allen whispered.. How did anyone know? He had kept it hidden, so that no one, no one even suspected.

"Yes, you do. I _am_ you." He smiled again, this time it was full of self-satisfaction, as he hooked a finger onto Lenalee's shirt, and pulled it down for a tantalizing view of her breasts.

Her eyes were huge, staring at him, fearful. He could see her hands and legs were bound, to the headboard and corners of the bed.

"Lenalee.." he said, hoarsely, not wanting her to hear any of this, wishing that this wasn't happening. Hoping that it wasn't happening.

"Why won't you just admit it, boy? You've wanted to do this to her so many times.. Taking her, forcing her, and hearing her cries of pain and pleasure.." He traced a finger down her stomach, circling the area between her thighs.. Lenalee jerked, trying to close her thighs together but because her feet were bound to both bedposts, she couldn't.

"No! I don't want to hear this! It isn't true!" Allen's face proved the words otherwise, because he couldn't look at Lenalee.

"Well, I suppose if it isn't true.." He said, drawing his voice out, although they both knew it was true. "You could let me have this young lady.."

Allen's heard jerked up, his eyes darkening. "Like Hell!"

"I don't think you have a choice." His voiced drawled. "Be a good little boy, and just sit there and watch."

He watched as 'Allen' pulled the gag down, and covered his mouth over Lenalee's, stifling her cries, holding her face so that she couldn't turn away. He didn't know precisely when, but he could see as Lenalee softened and gave in. The other 'Allen' sent a smug sideways look as he lifted his mouth from hers, his tongue leaving a trace of saliva from her mouth. He kissed his way down her neck, and fondled the sensitive area below with the gentle touch of his fingers as she whimpered and arched.

Allen couldn't take his eyes away, wishing it was him on top of Lenalee. He could feel the blood rushing to below, ashamed that he was aroused.

'Allen' tugged Lenalee's shirt down, revealing her bountiful breasts. He slipped a mouth over a peak, making Lenalee arch, and whimper in pleasure. Allen couldn't look away, knowing that this, the real Lenalee under 'him' didn't compare with his imaginations. How he had imagined her below him so many times, but he knew it wasn't possible.

He saw as 'Allen' licked, and nibbled at her breast, seeing the peak harden, and the blood rushed even further down. Her pale flesh , her gasps and moan of pleasure as 'he' caressed, and found sensitive parts of her. The back of her ears, the side of her neck.. His mouth trailed down, and licked her navel. As 'he' looked at Allen again, arrogant and smug, he plunged a finger into her warm depths, taunting Allen.

"Ah!" She stiffened and gasped at the sudden intrusion. She could feel him moving his fingers to pleasure her, scissoring here and there.

"So wet.." He purred against her throat. As he took his fingers out, he spread them to show her. "Taste.." He slipped them into her open mouth, as she moaned.

"No.. no more…" She shook her head, but as he forced her taste her own arousal, she could only lap and lick at his fingers.

"We know you want it." Allen could hear her muffled gasps, as 'Allen' pressed his bulging arousal against her thighs, rubbing it, teasing her. "Allen, To think you've chosen such a whore.." He smirked. "You've had your pick of much better women than this.."

"You bastard!" Allen spat out, furious now, trying to ignore his throbbing erection.

Lenalee could barely register the words, but she knew that Allen more often than not, didn't sleep alone. He had no shortage of women, and considering that Cross has been a womanizer.. Oh, how she had been jealous of every single woman coming and going from Allen's room..

However, her thoughts were dispersed as she felt his hand, previously in her mouth, slip down again, wet, as he entered again, while he licked against the little nub of pleasure. She jerked as she realized his mouth was _down there_. She tried to shrink away, but he held her legs fast. He was torturing her with climax just beyond, she knew. As she whimpered, and mewled, he didn't give in, still withholding it.

"Just ask. Say it." 'Allen' whispered into her ear. He wanted her to beg, she realized. But.. Allen there.. It was bad enough..

"Lenalee. It's okay." At the sound of his voice, she turned towards him. "I know, how it feels to.." He averted his eyes. "To be.." He struggled for words. "Be where you are. Just get it done with."

'Allen' smiled as she choked out, with a more than a little shame, "Please.. Just do it."

"What do you want me to do?" He smiled, sickly sweet, towards Allen.

"Give it to her." Allen said, without emotion.

He stroked, and rubbed her into a climax, and watched as she gave a last moan of pleasure.

He stood up, satisfied. "Well, I think I've had enough fun with you two for a night." He grinned evilly. "Allen, I'll let you finish up the job.." He looked meaningfully at Allen's bulging pants. With those words, he disappeared, and the chains holding Lenalee and Allen disappeared as well.

Lenalee lay on the bed, disheveled, her wrists and ankles red from the abrasive chains. She sat up, and rubbed her wrists, looking everywhere but Allen. She couldn't face Allen.

Meanwhile, Allen didn't move. Although the nails that trapped Allen were gone, he didn't get up. He dragged his eyes up, looking at her briefly.

"Lenalee.." She flinched at the sound of his voice. _Allen, Don't look at me. I don't want you to see me like this. I'm such a whore. I asked him to take me, and I knew it was wrong.. _

_Allen took her reaction as rejection. "I'm sorry, Lenalee.." With that, everything turned black._


End file.
